


Silly Little Love Song

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, can be read as a no program AU or a pre program fic, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: It was silly, her trying to write the words to his song.
Relationships: Nakagawa Noriko/Nanahara Shuya
Kudos: 2





	Silly Little Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from 2014 that I'm moving over from ff.net
> 
> I really don't write Noriko enough.

Noriko knew what she was doing was kind of silly, but still, she pressed on.

She was sitting at the desk in her room, humming to herself as she wrote in the notebook in front of her.

But she wasn't just humming any old tune, no. It was the song she'd heard Shuya Nanahara playing on his guitar earlier that day, just after school. She had heard him talking to his friend, Hiroki Sugimura, about how he'd written the song a few days ago, but had been stuck on the words ever since.

It was silly, her trying to write the words to his song. Still, she couldn't help it. As soon as she'd heard it, it had seemed to sink down into her until it had become part of her. It was amazing how Shuya Nanahara could touch her soul so deeply without ever trying to.

The words had started coming to her almost as soon as she'd heard him play, as though she could somehow feel exactly what the chords meant.

It was silly. She probably wasn't writing anything close to what Shuya had been thinking of when he wrote the music. It probably wasn't meant to be a love song. And if it was it was probably for Kazumi Shintani.

Still, some part of her felt the music so deeply that she couldn't help but write down exactly what she was feeling.

She didn't know what she would do with the lyrics when she finished. She knew she would be too nervous to outright give them to Shuya and tell him that she'd written them for his song.

She considered putting them in his locker at school, but somehow that just didn't seem right, just as leaving them to sit in her notebook didn't.

But perhaps she could turn them in for her composition class. And maybe, just maybe, they would get read out loud, and he'd hear them and he'd just know. Maybe her words would touch him just as his music had touched her.

It was silly. It really was.

But then maybe it wasn't.


End file.
